Scarlet Doubt
by The G-rated Innocence
Summary: I wish I could write something beautiful... Something to make you pay attention. To make you care." In a homicide attempt, Yami gives his life for Yugi's, and Yugi begin to doubt his friends and himself. How far will he go to reassure himself?


Scarlet Doubt

Summary: _"I wish I could write something beautiful... Something to make you pay attention. To make you care." _In a homicide attempt, Yami gives his life for Yugi's, and Yugi begin to doubt his friends and himself. How far will he go to reassure himself of his friendships?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, like I've said many times before.... It is STILL owned by Kazuki Takahashi. And, I do not own Yahoo! IM. That is by Yahoo!. Can you tell? I have no idea if they have YIM in Japan or not, but that's what I have, so that's what Yugi gets!

Info: Yes, I was inspired by "Ink Runs Dry," by Shibby-One. I did NOT copy the idea!! I was INSPIRED! Got it? I-N-S-P-I-R-E-D! Anyway... ; This IM was actually typed by me to another friend after a fight. YUGI, STOP READING MY IM'S! OK, I'm ready to start! And yes, I will keep calling Yami Yami, even though I call him Atem now.... Ack, I'm weird... All IM's are in bold.

* * *

Chapter One: Depression 

**(Yugi) Joey..... I don't think you got any of my messages... Where are you? I wish I could write something beautiful... Something to make you pay attention. To make you care.**

Yugi stared at the computer screen, eyes half-closed. The light stung his eyes; all of the lights in his room were off. The cursor hovered on the "Send" button on the right of his text, but he paused. He gave a shallow sigh and turned away from the computer.

_Yami.... Why did you save me? I could have pulled through!_ A grim expression shadowed his thin face. He fingers found their way to the healing scar on his right lower neck, and he knew he would be dead, if not for Yami. He knew he wouldn't have lived.

He found himself facing the computer again, typing away.

**... Why don't I send this? I'm starting to scare myself. I'm so paranoid now.... Well, I'll see you at school.**

He paused again. _What in God's name am I typing??!_ His hands had returned to the keyboard.

**I don't know what's wrong with me. What did he shoot me for anyway? And he's still out there... Is he going to come finish the job? Finish what he started? Joey, I'm so lost...**

Then he pressed the "Enter" key. The text vanished, and then reappeared above the text box. A pop-up appeared.

This message has been sent. If the recipient is currently offline, they will receive the message the next time they sign in.

Yugi clicked Close and stared at the message. Then grey bar appeared below his message, saying, "Joey has signed in!" Yugi yelped and quickly clicked Sign Out. Before the window closed, text appeared on the screen.

**(Joey) Yugi? Are you OK?**

* * *

"Yugi, I just don't know what to do with you! You know I have to work!" Yugi lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling in boredom.

"I know, Mom," he replied quietly. His mother looked at him, concern flooding her face.

"Yugi, you just don't seem to care any more!" she said, sitting beside him.

He replied without even looking at her, "Maybe I don't."

* * *

"I got this freaky IM last night from Yugi!" Tea raised an eyebrow.

"You IM?" she asked. Joey nodded.

Tristan said, "Yeah, all the time. You should get one too, Tea."

Tea shrugged, saying, "I'll try. My computer sucks, so don't blame me if I'm never on."

Joey cried, "That isn't the point! Yugi seems really depressed! Listen!" He drew a piece of slightly crumpled paper from his pocket. He seemed to have scribbled down the IM.

"' Joey..... I don't think you got any of my messages... Where are you? I wish I could write something beautiful... Something to make you pay attention. To make you care. ... Why don't I send this? I'm starting to scare myself. I'm so paranoid now.... Well, I'll see you at school. I don't know what's wrong with me. What did he shoot me for anyway? And he's still out there... Is he going to come finish the job? Finish what he started? Joey, I'm so lost..."" Tristan and Tea were staring at him now.

"Then when I signed on, he signed off! I called him, but he ignored it."

"He seems really freaked," remarked Tristan, the memory of the shooting from a month ago not far off.

Tea stood from her desk, suggesting, "Maybe we should go see him?"

* * *

Larc: Was it OK? Eep! It's short, I know... Next chapter's coming soon! Please review!! I'd love to know what you think! 

Yugi: LARC! You're going to make me paranoid, aren't you?

Larc: Ummm.... Maybe....

Yugi: AHH! I hate you!

Larc: Eep! (hides behind reader) Save me, Reader!!


End file.
